If I Can't Have You
by coffeevixen84
Summary: Going back to season 1's disco episode, Hyde turns relunctantly to an enemy for help as opposed to Kitty, and the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

If I Can't Have You…

Author's Note: Alright, so we're going way back to Season One's "That Disco Episode" and I'm gonna have some AU-Creative-Liberties-Fun with it. Essentially the premise is the same, but all the details are tweaked to my liking, meaning a J/H twist, and I'm trying to layer it with deeper meanings and stuff like that so I get to play with it a little longer. A couple of lines are lifted from the script, simply because I loved them, but for the most part it's all shiny and new. I don't think it's as well written as most fics I've done, or even read, but I think the concept is fun, so please give it a try. Love it or hate it, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither the show, the characters, nor the groovin' disco tunes are mine. Though, I must admit, I am a diva.

* * *

Remnants of smoke lingered in the air of the Forman Basement as an expression of sincere focus and concentration was set deep upon Michael Kelso's face. 

Everyone else looked impatient. They'd been waiting for their King to draw his new cards for at least ten minutes.

"What cards are wild again?" He finally asked innocently, lifting his eyes, rich with confusion, to the red-headed dealer beside him.

4 friends groaned in unison.

"Deuces, Kelso. For the _last_ time." Donna rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Kelso nodded in understanding, much to the relief of the rest of the gang. However, their reprieve was only short lived. Another loud sigh escaped Donna's lips as he asked, "What's a deuce again?"

"Michael, you idiot, it's a two." Jackie said flatly, not even bothering to look up from the Cosmo she'd been paging through for the last hour. Everyone else turned to look at her, perched on the washing machine, as she broke her unusually extended silence.

"Jackie, don't you want to play?" Donna asked as her friend, for lack of a better word, finally put aside her magazine and hopped down.

"No thanks, I don't know how."

Donna and Eric both turned to each other and mouthed "Thanks" with the same incredulous face.

Unfazed or unnoticing, Jackie crossed to the coat rack and slowly put on her cardigan. "I should be leaving anyway, I'm meeting my mom to go buy a dress for the new disco they opened in Kenosha."

"Disco? What is disco?" Fez asked, his accent thickened by his curiosity.

"A _Disco_ is a dance club, that conveniently plays music also called _Disco_. What they lack in originality, they make up for with obnoxious back beats and horrifically tight pants." Eric scooped up the cards from the coffee table, deciding it was time to put Kelso out of his misery and deal a game of Go-Fish.

Slouched back in his chair, Hyde added words of his own disdain. "Disco is from hell, man. And not the cool part of hell with all the murderers, but the really lame ass part where all the really bad accountants live."

"I don't know, a disco could be fun. It'd be nice to do something different." Donna didn't even notice when two sets of eyes brightened at the sound of her voice.

Still standing near the door, Jackie gave a small smile. "Michael's promised to take me in two weeks. You should come too, Donna. You and whoever."

For the second time in five minutes Donna was surprised by Jackie's seemingly genuine, if uncharacteristic, pleasantness. And turned to the boys with a big smile.

"What do you guys say? You up for it?" Her smile stretched even wider. "Or are you too scared you can't dance?"

"Oh, Fez can dance!" Donna laughed as their new foreign friend clapped his hands happily.

"Eric?"

All he had to do was take one look at her smile and he caved. "Sure, I'll go."

It took Steven Hyde a few moments to pull his eyes from Donna's full, red, beaming lips, but when he did, after coughing nervously, he grumbled something to the effect of, "Sure."

Donna turned back to Jackie, just in time to see the last of sadness on the younger girl's face before an expertly constructed veil of superficiality and blankness overshadowed it.

"Well, that's all settled. Now, I'm off to buy the dress to ensure I'm the hottest girl there. See you guys later." Jackie paused one last time at the opened door. "And Eric, will you thank your mom for me? Dinner was really nice."

And she was gone without a glance at the room full of shocked faces.

* * *

"Man, gas to Kenosha is going to suck." Eric wined as he loaded up a child's wagon for bottles and cans out of the Forman garage. Kelso and Hyde simply nodded sympathetically. 

"But will it not be worth it to shake it?" Fez asked brightly, happily plopping his lollipop back in his mouth.

Hyde's eyes narrowed with disgust. "Fez, real men don't shake "it." Real men don't shake anything."

"Yeah, men go to dances and discos to watch girls shake _it_…and well, _them_." Eric motioned to the area breasts would be and was joined by his friends in a moment of reverie.

Snapping out of it last, Kelso smiled goofily. "Yeah, I'm so gonna pick up like ten girls there. I love it when girls shake."

"But, Kelso, I'm sure Jackie will not like that." Fez's face was one of innocent concern.

"Oh, I'm breaking up with Jackie."

"Yeah, right, man. She'd kill you if you dumped her." Hyde then made his voice as thin and high as possible. " 'Mich-ael, you do not break up with Jackie Burkhart. You marry Jackie Burkhart. You ride off into the sunset on a unicorn with Jackie Burkhart!'"

"Yeah, Kelso. I never thought I'd say this, but she may the only girl when it's actually a good idea for me to tell her you died."

While the other 3 shared a small laugh at Jackie's expense, Fez's face darkened sadly. "But why would you want to break up with a goddess? Do you not see she's beautiful?"

"Look, Fez. Jackie may be hot and all, but that doesn't change the fact that she's stupid, shallow, and annoying, man. And it's worth it to go for someone a little less hot just to get some peace and quiet."

Fez shook his head, as he followed Eric and Kelso from the garage in the search for more cans.

Once his friends were out of sight, Hyde turned to make his way into the Forman house.

Finding Red in the kitchen, he did his best not to show his nervousness to his domineering near-father-figure. He'd thought about taking back his agreement to go with them all to the disco at least fifty times since the night before, but every time he did he could only think of one thing. Donna, looking as beautiful as ever…dancing with Forman all night. And as much as hated doing this to a friend, his best friend, he wasn't ready to bow out just yet. So he sat quietly down at the kitchen table, in a home that wasn't his, and asked a father who wasn't his, for help.

"Uh, Red. How important is it to know how to dance? I mean you're a man, a real man. And you can dance. Isn't that kind of like, and oxymoron or something?"

Red smirked as he set down the paper and looked to the young man beside him. Eyes narrowing playfully, Red sized him before saying, "I take it you can't dance at all."

Defensive under Red's scrutiny, an indignant, if not hesitant, "I can dance," escaped Hyde's lips.

"Not one step."

"No sir." Hyde's eyes fell to the tabletop.

"Well, then you got a problem, son. 'cause women wanna dance. They always wanna dance. Always."

"Why?" Hyde's face was a mix of disbelief and disgust.

"Cause. They can get close and wiggle their bodies around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

"See, I don't really wanna wiggle around in public."

"Well, of course not. You're a man. My point is, you're going to have to learn. Otherwise later on in life, you're gonna be wiggling all by yourself."

Hyde took in a deep breath and sighed it all the way out. "So, if I'm going to this disco with everyone else, and if I ever want to have a chance with D-, I mean a girl, then you're saying I should suck it up and learn to dance…even if it kills me?"

Red nodded.

"And how do I do that? Learn to dance, I mean?"

"Well, you find someone who knows how and they show you, then you practice." Red stood up from the table and patted Hyde's shoulder paternally. "I'd suggest Kitty but she's been working more and more extra shifts down at the hospital."

Hyde nodded sadly, as Red exited the kitchen, knowing his alternatives were few, only one to be exact. And she was not going to make this easy on him…if she even agreed to do it.

* * *

Sauntering up to her locker, Hyde tried forcefully to stifle his self-disgust and push the anxious feeling in his gut away. Reaching her, where she stood giggling quietly with a few other cheerleaders, he cleared his throat a few times to get her attention. When she turned to face him he saw the obvious confusion she made no effort to mask. 

"Jackie, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Taking a moment to find her voice she replied with a soft, "Yes," before sharing a shrug with her friends, mouthing 'I don't know' in their direction, and following him out of the school.

They made their way to the bleachers in an awkward silence. When they sat they both made a conscious effort not to be too close, and the uncomfortable quiet hung heavy around them. Feigning interest in the football team's practice, Hyde knew he was stalling.

Jackie turned to him with expectant eyes, and in the snotty air she was as famous for as her looks asked, "Did you lose a bet?"

Hyde let out a low, appreciative chuckle and she smiled slightly at his reaction.

Though thankful for the slightly lessened tension, he still gave a reluctant groan before addressing what he came for.

"Jackie, I know, uh, well, we pretty much hate each other. And don't get me wrong, I think that relationship works for us. But I need a favor, and you seemed to be the girl to ask."

It would have been a bold faced lie for Jackie Burkhart to suggest she was anything other than edge-of-her-seat intrigued.

Hyde let it out in one forced breath. "I can't dance."

"What?"

"I can-"

"I heard you."

He rolled his eyes at her interruption and worked up the attitude for his thin alibi. "Look, we're going to this Disco and well, I've never let my idiot friends show me up at something and I'm not about to start now…"

"Oh my God! You like Donna!"

His face fell at her squeal and he moved quickly to protest the accusation, but she skillfully cut him off.

"Oh, don't deny it, you do. If you really just wanted to show up Michael and Eric and Fez, you'd have said you were too cool to go. But you didn't, because _she_ asked you to come. And now you want me to teach you to dance so you can impress her! Oh, Hyde that's so romantic!"

"It is not romantic." His tone was sharp but she was oblivious to his glare as she giggled beside him. And he hated that he was as transparent as, well, a cheerleader.

When her giggling subsided she turned to him. And he knew what was coming; she was a Burkhart after all.

"So, what's in it for me?"

He nodded at her predictability. "I'll let you name your price." He gave a little smirk, "So long as it isn't anything I don't want to do."

She thought about it for a second, forehead creased as she pondered.

"Well, at the end of the month there's a dinner at the Country Club. Michael will be out of still for the Kelso Family Thanksgiving in Minneapolis, but my mom said I can't go if I don't have a date. Apparently a single daughter is as socially unforgivable as an ugly one. If you'll go, then I'll teach you to dance."

"Jackie, there's no way in hell I'm going to some stuffy Country Club dinner."

He watched the bitchy cheerleader expression appear on her face, and he knew what it meant as she raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to think carefully about this.

He caved. " Fine. But nobody is to know about this. Not the lessons or the dinner. Especially not Kelso."

She nodded and offered him a genuine smile as she extended her hand to shake on it.

As they got up and made their way back towards the school, Hyde paused a moment and looked at her suspiciously.

"You know, I was actually expecting a more unreasonable demand on your end."

She smiled. "Oh, I thought of some doosies. But, I mean, I know Eric likes her too and all, but Donna deserves options. She's really great, in her own way, and I don't want her to feel like she has to take up with the first scrawny guy who comes along."

Hyde's suspicious stare only deepend.

"What? Okay, I know I don't always act like it, because I'm not used to being friends with people like her. But I do like her, and I think we could end up being good friends, you know, once it starts to stick that wearing that much flannel is a no no."

He was surprised when he saw sincerity in her eyes, and not about the downsides of excessive flannel. And he smiled.

Walking again, Jackie smoothly changed back to the subject at hand. "Alright, I have cheerleading until 6, so if you want to come over anytime after 6:30 we should be good."

"You want to start tonight?" he asked incredulously. He'd been so worked up about asking Jackie that he'd forgotten he was going to actually have to spend time with her doing the learning part.

"Of course."

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Fine, I'll be there around 7."

She offered him another small smile. "See you then, Hyde." And then she jogged off towards her locker.


	2. Chapter 2

If I Can't Have You…

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I'm having so much fun writing this, so please please keep letting me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I currently own nothing. But I've been a "good" girl, so maybe Santa will be so kind as to bring my Hyde this Christmas.

* * *

Steven Hyde stood a moment, taking in the large house in the darkening evening. He'd never really noticed how big the place was before. "No wonder she thinks she's a princess," he muttered as he took a deep breath and lifted his hand from his pocket. Muttering softly, he prepared himself, "This is all for Donna. Here we go," and tapped the brass knocker soundly against the heavy oak door.

It was a moment before it opened, allowing yellow light to flood the stoop and a plump older woman faced him, smiling widely.

"Uh, I'm here to see Jackie."

The smile grew. "Of course you are, Steven. Come on in." Hyde was taken aback at the use of his first name but he stayed quiet as his eyes helplessly began to take in the hall around him. Every where he looked there were rich shades of red and brown, and lush fabrics, and he was sure that was real crystal and gold on the very large and ornate chandelier hanging over his head.

The woman, who he presumed was the housekeeper, informed him that Jackie would be right down, that her name was Madeline if he needed anything at all, and that he was welcome to wait in the living room. He thanked her and stepped into the first room off the hall, feeling as if he was walking into another world.

It didn't take much to be more, or nicer, than what he had. He had felt out of place at first at Donna's and Eric's even, with their full refrigerators and the absence of that musty scent of whiskey and cigarette smoke. But this was so different, and he couldn't help but think of how very little he and Jackie had in common.

He walked to the fireplace where several frames placed upon the mantle held portraits of the Burkhart family. There was one when Jackie couldn't have been more than three years old. Dark curls tied back with ribbons, eyes wide as saucers, beaming with adoration at the father who held her in his arms. Her mother stood on the other side of Jack, beautiful, but the smile seemed empty and forced. But Hyde wasn't the type of guy to concern himself with such things, so he moved on quickly to the next photograph. It was of just Jackie and her father. She looked about nine. He was holding her carefully over a fence so she could pet a pony. Her eyes were full of both excitement and fear as the picture was taken with her hand frozen tentatively before the animal. A few more photos of Jackie, or of Jackie and her dad, filled the spaces until the edge. The last frame was of the whole family again, only recent. All three faces plastered with charming smiles, but the pose looked forced. Jack Burkhart looked preoccupied. Pam Burkhart look bored. And Jackie's eyes looked tired and sad. Hyde shook his head. The plight of rich people.

"Hyde?"

He stepped back from the mantle and turned at the sound of her voice. He was surprised to find her dressed down in a leotard and sweat pants, feet bare, with her hair tied messily up into a bun, and not a hint of make up on her face. He couldn't believe it.

She seemed to sense why he was looking at her so strangely and her eyes narrowed defensively.

"You say one word, to anyone, about having seen me without makeup, and I'll kick your shins so hard…"

Holding up his right hand he smirked, "I swear I'll take it to my grave."

She giggled in response as she motioned for him to follow her out of the living room. Passing through more decorative halls, and more fancy rooms, they finally emptied into the kitchen. Padding over to the fridge she asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but I ate at the Hub after school so I'm good."

She nodded and then moved over to reach in a cupboard and pull out some glasses. Filling them with water she handed him one before opening a door off to the side of the room. He followed her down some steps to what appeared to have been the Burkhart basement. Not that it was just a basement anymore.

One wall was completely covered with mirrors, from top to bottom, with a brass dancing bar running down it's center. The area directly in front of the mirror was polished hardwood. Off to the sides were some mats and a balance beam, a small trampoline, and a large record player.

"You have a dance studio. In your basement." His voice was slightly incredulous.

"Yeah, it was kind of a present."

He took off his coat and sunglasses as he muttered something about rich people once more. He hadn't meant for her to hear and was relieved when her response was only to slap him playfully.

"When I was little I took ballet and gymnastics at Miss Hart's Dance Academy for Little Girls. I loved it. Going to those classes a few nights a week was the most fun I have ever had. But then Daddy got really busy, and I guess my mom did too or whatever, and when I was eight, after several weeks of them being _extremely_ late to pick me up, the school requested that they either become more punctual or I would have to take classes elsewhere. Well instead, Daddy withdrew me from the Academy and built this down here. He hired a teacher to come a few nights a week to work with me. At first I was really sad, because part of what I loved so much about dance was the other girls. But it was good for my discipline, and I got to advance pretty quickly. Plus it's one of the reasons I am **the** perfect cheerleader today, so it all worked out." She smiled at him.

Setting the glasses down on a small table in the corner she went over to the record player and picked out an album, sliding it on with great care.

Hyde braced himself for the assailing disco he was sure to hear at any second, and was beyond surprised when he heard a familiar guitar instead.

"Jackie? This is Zeppelin."

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I picked it up on my way home."

He looked at her suspiciously and tapped his foot, waiting for more of an explanation.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"To impress Donna, you can't just know how to do some steps. You're the guy, you have to know how to lead her. Which means you need to be able to get used to listening to the music for ideas, for instruction, so you can feel what to do. And that's harder than any step to learn. So I figured we'd start out with the basics set to music you liked and were familiar with. Once you've had some practice we'll move up to the music your more likely to actually dance to."

He nodded. That sorta made sense.

She laughed lightly to herself before adding, "Plus, I figured you'd whine less."

He chuckled, nodding his head that this was probably true, and finally, as he heard Robert Plant's voice croon familiar words, his first dance lesson began.

* * *

Jackie let out an exasperated groan. "Hyde, you need to loosen up. Do you even know where your hips are, 'cause you aren't using them?!" She went over with a huff to start the record over…again.

"Jackie, I don't move like that. Not because I can't, but because I won't. If you don't like it, then let's move on to a different dance."

"Why are you being such a baby?"

"I'm the baby? Every four seconds you are shrieking at me, 'Hy-de, don't move to soon.' 'Hy-de, don't you know how to count?' Hy-de, stop looking at me like you want to hit me.' 'Hy-de, stop stepping on my feet.' I mean, Damn, woman, my ears are gonna bleed."

"Well since my toes have been bleeding for the last 20minutes, you can just deal with it." She glared at him with her hands on her hips. He glared just as forcefully back.

After a moment of neither one looking to back down, Jackie shook her head in frustration.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just call it a night. It's," She looked down at her watch, "wow, it's 10 after 10 already."

Hyde too was surprised. He wouldn't have admitted it to her, but it certainly didn't seem like it had been that long Maybe this wasn't so bad.

She went over and grabbed the long-empty water glasses.

"Hey, you said you hadn't eaten, are you hungry now? I was gonna ask Madeline to warm up some dinner before I went to bed."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, Daddy's away on Business and my mom's in Tuscany for the week. When they're away I keep pretty weird hours."

Hyde just nodded and followed her up into the kitchen. It wasn't like he'd have anything other than ketchup-crackers waiting for him at home anyway.

* * *

"So, where were you last night, man? You missed Charlie's Angels. You never miss the Angels." Eric asked his best friend as he passed the basketball back to Fez.

"Yeah, Hyde. Without you, no one was here to have my back in the Jacelyn Smith vs. Farrah Fawcett debate." Kelso complained and easily blocked the much shorter Fez's shot.

"Sorry, man. I was busy."

"Busy? Too busy for Angels? I know no such thing. For beautiful Angels, I am always free."

Hyde shook his head fondly at his newest friend, "God help you, Fez, when you finally get a real girl. She's gonna chew you up so fast."

Taking the bait, Eric and Kelso quickly turned to teasing Fez, completely forgetting Hyde's absence the night before.

Relieved, Hyde slapped the ball from Kelso with ease and sunk a smooth shot into the net, pretty thankful the he knew his friends so well.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Can't Have You…**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delays…on everything I write. I swear, one of these days I'm going to call in sick and just write all day and update everything. At any rate, for any one who is reading I'm truly grateful, and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing. Bastards! **

"…**and that is how Kelso and I learned that peeing off the water tower was three different types of illegal." Fez smiled proudly at the other five teenagers lounging around the Forman basement. **

"**Yep, hanging with me can be all sorts of enlightening, little buddy." Fez just nodded enthusiastically at Kelso. "Just like fooling around with me, right, Jackie?" **

"**Sure, Michael." Jackie didn't even look up from her magazine as her boyfriend slid his arm around her, smiling his biggest, smuggest, goofiest smile, ignoring the tone of her voice that indicated neither fooling around, nor this conversation, were incredibly stimulating for her. **

"**So, uh, Jackie, what time should I come over tomorrow night?" Kelso continued, giving a wink to Fez as he said this…he obviously had big plans. **

**Rolling her eyes, Jackie finally looked at him. "Michael, I already told you, I'm busy this weekend. The football team is playing away and the squad is staying the night in Chicago after the game." She snuck a quick, nervous peak at Hyde, before returning her gaze to Kelso. **

"**Well, damn, Jackie. Your parents are still out of town, I was thinking we could do it this weekend!" **

**Jackie crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend, raising one eyebrow dangerously. **

"**I mean, I was thinking we could have romantic alone time this weekend. Damn!" And with that Kelso pushed himself off the couch and with saying only a "Come on, Fez" more, stormed out of the basement. **

**Jackie merely shook her head, gave a small shrug to the remaining occupants of the room, her eyes lingering on Hyde for the briefest of moments, and went back to her magazine. **

**Hyde knew very well that she was lying. Or at least half lying. The rest of the cheerleaders were, in fact, staying overnight, but Jackie had arranged it so she could drive separately, in order to not miss out on a day of their lessons. He would have felt bad about Jackie deceiving her boyfriend to keep his secret, if Kelso wasn't being such a moron about it.**

**He looked over to where Donna and Eric were mouthing something to each other, before tentatively, Donna leaned forward into Jackie's view. **

"**Jackie, is everything okay? You've seemed, uh, well, _different _lately." **

**Hyde knew exactly what she meant by different...less bitchy. And he couldn't say that he too hadn't noticed it. But he watched Jackie expertly control her voice and expression, forcing a too chipper response of, "I'm fine, everything's perfect," and knew the while things were most definitely not perfect, the red head wasn't going to get anything out of her. At least not any time soon...**

* * *

**Before Hyde's fist could even knock against the wood, Madeline was opening the door, smiling at him, and inviting him inside the now familiar hall. Taking his coat she kindly asked how his day had been. **

"**Pretty good, yours?"**

"**Oh, it was alright. Nothing too exciting happened." She smiled again, so genuinely it almost made Hyde look away, before ushering him to the kitchen. "Jackie should be home any minute. Would you like some hot chocolate? I was just warming some up for myself." He nodded, and looked around the kitchen while she busied herself at the stove. **

**It was pretty late. For an old woman, anyway. And he was pretty sure if Jackie hadn't demanded they practice when she got home, Madeline would have long been in bed right now. But she didn't seem to mind the hour, in fact she seemed content to be taking care of someone, to be waiting up for someone. **

**He'd always pictured servants to be miserable people, harboring all sorts of pent up anger until they finally became the murderous butler cliché. But as he looked at Madeline, humming about the kitchen, dressed in a rather fuzzy looking robe, he was pretty sure she was as far from killing someone as you could get. She actually reminded him of Kitty Forman in a way. Always baking, always asking questions, scolding Jackie for eating too fast, or for not wearing a coat. And since he'd been coming here everyday for a week, and not seen hide nor hair of either of Jackie's real parents, he figured Jackie really did need a housekeeper. He was interrupted from his ponderings when a large steaming cup of cocoa was placed in front of him. Showing Madeline a rare, full smile and saying a quiet thank you, he took a long sip.**

**He wasn't even to the bottom of his cup when he heard the front door open and Jackie's voice call loudly for Madeline. "Maddy? Maddy, are you still up?" He could hear her footsteps getting closer, and smiled when she pushed through the swinging door of the kitchen, already bag-less, coat-less, and barefoot, and wearing a very fitting and revealing cheerleading uniform. **

"**Maddy, uh, thank God. I need a hug." She seemed to not even notice Hyde was there as she bounded over to the older woman, and threw her arms open wide, dramatic pout fixed upon her lips. **

"**Oh, angel, what's wrong?" Madeline shot Hyde a smile over Jackie's petite shoulder.**

"**Well, I just had the worst day ever." Jackie's voice wavered with tears, her grip never loosening a bit from the housekeeper. "First, I woke up late, well you know, and was all sorts of crazed on my way to school. And I only got a B+ on my Kenedy paper from last week. Stupid teacher said my closing was weaker than usual. Can you imagine? I re-wrote that paragraph at least five times...it was perfect. Then I couldn't find my lucky pom pom. You know the one I painted glitter on the handle. So I had to use an icky generic normal one. Not to mention, Michael is still mad at me and told me he didn't want to see me tonight anyway and walked away before I could tell him I loved him. And then, on the way out of Chicago, I got lost, in a dirty part of the city that I didn't know. And it was just so horrible." She let a sob-like sound out, before plastering her head to Madeline's shoulder. **

"**There, there, dear. Have you eaten?"**

**Jackie lifted her head, revealing tear filled eyes, as she shook it side to side. **

"**Well, then you sit down next to Steven, and I'll fix you a quick plate." **

**Jackie turned to a bemused Hyde, and her eyes widened as she looked at him for the first time since her grand entrance. **

"**Oh, Steven, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here." **

**He nodded a greeting and offered her a friendly smirk as she sat beside him. **

**They sat quietly, but not necessarily uncomfortably, until Madeline placed a full plate of food in front of each of them. **

"**Thanks," Jackie's voice said, evening out, before she dug in to her mashed potatoes. **

**By the time their plates were empty, Jackie's mood seemed to have lightened considerably. "And then their mascot tried to do a flip, but half way through, the head slipped off, and when the guy landed, he lost his balance on the oversized cat ear and landed on his face. It was hilarious. And then, to make it even better, he picked up the head and ran off the field crying." **

**Hyde chuckled appreciatively as Jackie was just about in tears recounting her story. "I'd have like to have seen that."**

"**Yeah, I even thought to myself, 'I wish Steven was here, he'd laugh at that dumbass too.'" **

"**Jacqueline Burkhart! Language!" Madeline, who had cleared the plates but was still listening by the sink, turned to the ward she'd practically raised. **

"**Sorry, Maddy." Jackie snorted. **

**Once her giggles subsided she turned to Hyde. "So, Steven, you ready to dance the night away?" **

"**As ready as I'm going to be." Begrudgingly, he stood from the table and made his way to the basement door. He turned to see Jackie, kiss Madeline on the cheek and wish her goodnight, before following him down the stairs. **

**Once in the studio, he turned to her and realized she hadn't changed into her typical leotard. "You're gonna dance in that?"**

"**Yeah, I'm too lazy to change. It's been a long day." She padded over to the record player, humming as she walked. "Alright, what's it gonna be tonight? Zeppelin? Floyd?" **

**He smiled that she too now referred to them with the abbreviated names of a fan. "How 'bout some Jagger/Richards genius?"**

"**Alright, the Stones it is. But I get to pick the song." **

**She made her way over to him, and took his hand, just as the instrumentation of "Gimme Shelter" began to play. She looked at him expectantly, and with his arm around her he began to lead her in the moves they had been practicing. Reaching behind herself, she pulled on his fingers, moving his hand lower, to the base of her back. He tried not to notice that he could feel her hips rolling unconsciously to the music from this new location. **

"**It's so much easier for you to lead me this way, see?" And then she twisted her torso and let herself fall back to the side. "And you can dip me this way. There's enough leverage or whatever for you to support my weight, and pull me back up, easily."**

**"Jackie, you way what, sixty pounds, it's easy to move you around. Period." **

**"True, I'm nice and petite. But Donna is much taller, much stronger. So practice doing it right." **

**For the next hour and a half they danced constantly. She made him dip her at least fifty times, telling him to wait to feel it in the song. The more dramatic the moment, the better the dip. He rolled his eyes at her, but tried to do as she said. They practiced the samba he'd learned earlier in the week. She added some moves. Finally, she twisted her body slightly then quickly moved her leg to his side, instructing him to hold it, to hold her there, and slowly walk back, pulling her with him. **

**He hooked his hand under the curve of her knee, feeling her short, pleated skirt pull even more up her leg. For a moment he thought he couldn't hear the music; her leg was so smooth, so soft, so warm. Then he realized the record had ended, and he shook his head in frustration. He didn't get stupid thinking about soft legs. He wasn't that kind of guy. **

**But then again, no girl he'd ever touched had legs like that before. He shook his head again. **

**Jackie stepped away, smoothing her skirt on her way over to the record player, oblivious to the readjusting zen on Hyde's face. After turning everything off, and placing every record they'd used gently back into its sleeve, she turned to him. **

**"You did very well tonight, Steven. Donna's never gonna know what hit her." **

**She smiled. And h****e smirked a 'thank you.' **

**"Well, it's after midnight. I'm sorry I kept you out so late, but I think it really helped to get another practice in." **

**He just shrugged, it wasn't as if he'd have been asleep by now anyway. Most Fridays he'd watch TV at the Formans until 2 or 3am, just to be sure when he went home his mom and his "uncle" of the week were good and passed out. **

**He followed her up the narrow steps, back into the warm and spacious kitchen, down the richly decorated hall, to her large, fancy front door. He would have never guessed in a million years that he'd feel so welcome in a place like this, with a girl like her. But after wishing her a good night and walking back out into the crisp night air, he realized Jackie Burkhart really wasn't so bad. And after he had a willing Donna, securely swept off her feet and into his arms, he'd have to remember to thank her. **


	4. Chapter 4

If I Can't Have You...

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thank you to all readers, and especially all reviewers. You are amazing and I am so grateful to you. I'd also like to apologize for the all bold last chapter...it was an accident (I emailed the story from work where my default font is bolded and it stuck, and I didn't even think to check that before posting...silly me.) I beg for your forgiveness, especially since I'm updating...

Please please please review.

Disclaimer: That 70's Show and all its characters belong to Fox. The stupid don't-know-how-to-end-a-show-properly-sons of lots of bitches! I'm sorry, I'm just so bitter...

* * *

It was bright bursts of yellow late-morning sunlight that finally pulled Jackie Burkhart from her deep sleep. Her alarm had been set for 8am, just like every other Saturday, but she hadn't stirred in the slightest when the delicate chimes had tried to wake her. Cheerleading every afternoon, dancing every night, and the long hours in the car on her way back from Chicago, had left her exhausted and near dead to the world, so her eyes had barely been open a second before Madeline was at her bedroom door to inform her that Steven had arrived for his 11am dance lesson. 

Jackie sprung out of bed quickly, panic and annoyance plainly stretched acrossed her face. Her feet hardly touched the plushly carpeted floor as she slipped out of her pink satin pajamas and into the first items of dance-allowing attire she could find. Smoothing her hair back into a high pony tail without even glancing in the mirror, she took the steps two at a time and almost tumbled into her own kitchen.

Sitting at the table, looking just as groggy and hastily dressed, was Steven Hyde...devouring a plate of pancakes. She had kind of felt bad, demanding their Saturday practice take place in the morning, knowing full well Hyde of all people preferred to sleep away his weekends' mornings, and part of their afternoons. But she had thought she'd be having a date that night. And that she'd need the afternoon to finish up her homework. Now she was sure it had been worth it, regardless of all other reasons, just to see the cockiest, most infinitely cool 17 year old she'd ever met, with syrup dripping down the side of his mouth, and right rolling off his chin. She didn't even try to supress the sharp, loud snort of laughter that pushed forth from her tiny body. He looked up at her, eyes, slightly red from sleep, and possibly a dosage of film, showing that he did not at all see what was so funny.

"Steven, syrup is supposed to go in your mouth. Just so you know." She laughed again, lower this time, and kissed Maddy on the cheek before sitting down next to him. Taking a napkin she dabbed it at his face, and for a moment he was too tired and/or surprised to pull away.

But then he remembered who he was. And who she was. "Jackie. Don't_ ever_ do that." He barked, roughly grabbing at her hand and the napkin until all efforts to clean him up ceased.

She just smiled at him in response, taking on a light and teasing tone. "Oh, is someone a little bit grumpy?"

He turned to her, smugly, "Not any more than the usual amount of grumpy that strikes me whenever you are around."

"Aww, with such sweet things to say, forget Donna, I just might have to snatch you up for myself."

He leaned in close to her, smirking, as he whispered, "You wish."

Her eyes narrowed as she herself leaned forward, ever so slightly. "No, Steven. _You_ wish."

"In m-" The banter was cut short by the sound of Madeline clearing her throat. Once the two teenagers were facing her, a bit of a blush sweeping acrossed both of their cheeks, she gave a sweet smile.

"More pancakes?"

Both Hyde and Jackie nodded, and after scooting back to a safe distance apart, began eating the rest of their breakfast in peace.

* * *

"So keep on rock'n me, baby. Keep on a rock'n me, baby. Keep on a rock'n me, ba-" 

"Jackie, if you do not **stop **singing..." Hyde's voice trailed off in warning.

After breakfast they'd made their way down to practice, and had quickly found themselves back at each other's throats.

"I happen to like this song. And I can sing it if I want to." She looked up at him, eyes twinkling with evil, and baited him with song, "Keep on a rock'n me, baby."

He sighed heavily and stopped dancing, pushing slightly off of her to distance himself and make his point. "It's distracting."

"How is it distracting?" Jackie's hands found their way to her hips.

"It just is, so cut it out." He glared at her through his glasses and set his jaw, waiting for her to concede.

To be honest, it really wasn't her singing that bothered him. It was the way she rocked her hips a little bit more when she did it. Her hips that were dangerously locked against his. And while Jackie was, well, Jackie, and he just short of hated her, she **was** hot. And he was a teenage boy. And she needed to stop a rock'n him. Like now.

As he predicted though, after a few moments of silent and heated staring, she growled her frustrated defeat and marched over to put on another record, muttering that if she couldn't sing along then he wasn't going to like the music she put on.

When she returned to her place in front of him, just as the new record began to play, Hyde groaned loudly. "Not this crap. I'm not ready yet. My ea-"

He was silenced as one of Jackie's perfectly manicured fingers fell upon his lips, her expression one he'd seen many times when she'd been scolding Kelso.

"Steven. Shut it. You've been doing really well. So it's time to dance to some actual disco. Besides, if I can't sing, you can't whine. Now shut up and lead."

Rolling his eyes, his hands went to her tiny waiste, and as he thought to himself that after Vicki Sue whatever-her-name-is has turned the beat around, she could go ahead and shove it up her ass, he moved Jackie in closer than necessary to him, doing every single step she'd taught him perfectly.

* * *

Hyde cracked his knuckles and tapped his foot impatiently. They'd been dancing their third time through "Everlasting Love" when Madeline had let Jackie know she had a phone call. She had said she'd be right back as she bounded up the stairs, but that had been at least 15 minutes ago. He exhaled angrily. Like he didn't have better things to do with his Saturday than wait while she cooed on the phone to Kelso how pretty he was. Deciding that they'd had enough of a lesson for the day anyway, he started up the stairs to leave. 

As he neared the top though, he found that the door to the kitchen wasn't completely shut. And as a result, he could every word a sobbing Jackie said.

"But Daddy you promised! Don't make me stay another week by myself. Pleeaase. I miss you." Her voice wasn't loud and shrill like when she cried in the basement, but rather hoarse and raw and tired. As if this disappointment mattered much more, and happened more often. Hyde didn't want to be the type to pry. But he couldn't move, she sounded just like a little girl. "Well, Mom hasn't even called, I don't know when she'll be back." "Of course Madeline is taking good care of me, she always does. But she's a housekeeper, Daddy, not a daughterkeeper." "You're right, sir, I'm very sorry for my tone. I know you're busy trying to provide for us." "Alright, Daddy. I love you, too. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye."

He heard her hang up the phone, and force the sobbing breaths to calm and slow. As he backed carefully down the steps he could faintly hear her whispering, "They love me. I know they love me."

* * *

Again...I beg you for reviews. I will love you forever. and ever. and ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

If I Can't Have You...

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay, so the backdrop of this story is harder than I thought. Due to the fact that Disco was biggest like '77-'79, all the songs I want to put in here weren't out in '76 (I Will Survive, If I Can't Have You, Hot Stuff, Ring My Bell, you get the idea)...and that just makes me sad. But, at any rate, I'm doing my best to keep it accurate and fun. I hope you enjoy it, and please please please please please Review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" 

"What?"

Jackie's face actually looked as if she had no idea what was wrong with the crap that was assailing their ears. And perhaps that's what annoyed him the most. The dumb girl really didn't know any better. "Turn that off, now."

"Why?"

"It's Barry White, that's why."

"So? His voice is sooo sexy. And they will definitely be playing this at the Disco, so get used to it."

"His voice is sexy? No way. Someone just needs to get the man a cough drop already." Hyde walked over to the record player and quickly put an end to the intro of 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Baby,' shuttering at the mere thought of dancing to it.

"You are just jealous, and any way, shut up and stop stalling."

Hyde's face defined incredulous. With a side of disgust. "Me? Jealous? Of _that_? Please, I've got more sexy in my pinkie finger."

Jackie rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might get sprain. "Yes, your dirty poor burnout finger is sexier than the ridiculously rich and successful man who has a voice like chocolate and actual rhythm."

"Hey, I've got rhythm. You even said yourself, I'm a great dancer."

"I believe what I said was, 'You aren't as bad as I thought you'd be. There's a big difference, _Hyde_."

He was actually a little taken aback. Since the second or third night they'd had a lesson, she'd been calling him Steven, at least in private. And while he usually hated his first name, he'd been getting used to it. He just looked at her a moment, then shaking his head, he turned back to the records he had to choose from. "Okay, this is a little more tolerable. I'm pretty sure it isn't even technically disco." He returned to her side and smirked, trying to charm her scowl away. "Come on, Jackie. Let's just get this over with. It turns out it's the only thing we do half as well as we argue."

She tried to hold onto her snotty stare, but she couldn't help but giggle as 'Play That Funky Music' began. "Alright, fine."

She let him pull her to his chest, somewhat impressed as he danced her steadily to the beat, taking a cue from the build before the chorus to push her out and spin her in. She silently enjoyed his strong arms that were beginning to know what they were doing without instruction, his purely masculine smell, his air of growing confidence. She'd have never admitted it aloud, partly because his ego needed no help from her, and partly because of her loving devotion to Michael Kelso, but he might have been right about his sexy pinkie...

* * *

Jackie sat at her desk, tense and hurried and scribbling furiously at her notebook's page, trying to get her homework finished before she had to leave for school in, oh, approximately ten minutes. She was a good student, an organized student, who typically did her homework sooner rather than later, and never the morning it was due. But her Saturday dance lesson had gone later than she'd expected, so late in fact Steven had to hide in the basement when Kelso stopped by to apologize around dinner time, and to see if she wanted to go on a date that evening. Which of course, she had accepted. And then after cheerleading practice, and another dance lesson Sunday afternoon, she'd passed out early the night before without giving her waiting social studies assignment a second thought. 

She was dressed rather simply, having had to use most of her primping time to "write a brief essay summarizing the basic differences between the republican and democratic parties during the last election." Her hair was pulled up, a few stray pieces hanging in curls around her face and neck. Her sweater and jeans were cute, but by no means the typical dress of a cheerleading princess like Jackie Burkhart. And as she quickly stuffed her backpack, and ran out the door, she realized she barely recognized herself anymore. Dreading class, and practice, and Michael's phone calls. And she wasn't sure why. It seemed that the only part of her day she could look forward to anymore were the hours spent trying to teach Steven Hyde of all people how to dance. And that admission only seemed to confuse and sadden her more.

She hoped things would start to make sense again. Maybe when her parents came home...

* * *

"So, you haven't been around much lately, man. Is everything okay?" 

"Forman, this isn't daytime television. Talk about the Packers, boobs, or your car, or I'm out of here." Hyde never once looked away from the television, but he could sense his oldest and best friend was nervous, twitchy as Red would say, and obviously had something on his mind.

"Well, you know, you could talk to me, right? About anything."

"I don't talk about things, but if that changes, I'll keep you in mind." He knew he was being almost a bigger ass than usual. But he needed to avoid any heart to hearts right now. He didn't want to have an awkward conversation about feelings, especially when he knew they'd both be meaning the exact same red-head when they casually said 'some girl.' And he definitely didn't want to risk saying anything about his whereabouts the past week and a half. The dance lessons were almost over, and even can't-lie-to-save-her-life Jackie hadn't spilled the beans yet.

It was kind of weird to think he had a secret this big with someone like Jackie. Especially when his best friends, the only people he trusted at all, were the main ones they were keeping the secret from.

And it was almost weird to think that pretty soon, that secret would be gone, void, useless. Would he and Jackie go right back to ignoring each other, burning each other, seeing each other only when forced to? Did he care?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts...and he felt like he was doing an awful lot of that lately, and Jackie was usually to blame.

"Come on, Forman. I can't sit here anymore, let's go."

"Go where? Jeanie is almost on, I'm not leaving."

"Fine, whatever. I just can't sit still right now. I'll talk to you later." Frustrated and restless, Hyde stood and made his way out the basement door. Shaking his head again, more forcefully this time, he also let out a slight growl, quickening his pace as he headed no where in particular. He was starting to realize it was beginning to take more than a good head shake to clear his head. Damn spoiled bitchy cheerleaders with bad parents and smoothe legs.

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

If I Can't Have You…

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you all for your generous reviews, and the fun-tastic birthday wishes. I'm really really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you guys are having fun reading it. I'm taking a bit more liberties with the original storyline of season one than I had planned on when I started, but oh well, I like to play with things... And pretty please please please please take a second and review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not Mine. grumble, grumble

* * *

"You should really look at something in an emerald or a sapphire. Jewel tones are in right now, and both of those would really compliment your skin tone and eyes." 

Donna Pinciotti looked quizzically at the much shorter girl browsing through the rack of dresses at her side, truly surprised that words like 'pastey,' 'squinty,' or 'plain' hadn't yet found their way into the conversation. And to be honest, Donna was doubly surprised this cheerleader, who had only just begun to frequent the basement, had offered to accompany her on this shopping excursion. But then again, Jackie had been doing a lot of surprising her lately. "Oh, uh, okay. I'll try to keep that in mind." She paused, almost nervous all of sudden. "And well, you know, thanks for offering to come with me."

Jackie smiled. "No problem. I wasn't sure if your mom would have time, and since you hang out with so many boys…"

Donna nodded. "Not that Fez didn't offer to help me try stuff on, mind you."

The girls giggled, and then allowed an almost-comfortable silence to fall between them as they continued to pick up and examine countless dresses, scrunching their noses at some, throwing others over their arms to try on.

Jackie's pile was naturally much larger than Donna's. Having no price limitations and a need for **the** perfect dress did that to a girl. And truthfully, she was tempted to buy them all, just to spite her mother. Two weeks before, Pam Burkhart had cut their shopping trip very short, rushing off for a frenzy of cocktails parties and dinner engagements, all before taking off for warmer climates. She, as always, had promised her daughter that she'd make it up to her. But Jackie was beginning to have doubts about that. Doubts that she would; doubts that she could. The only bright side was getting rare girly-alone time with Donna. After all, she really did want them to be good friends. But that didn't mean she wasn't angry.

She snuck a peak at her newest friend, taking in her redhead tilted in contemplation over a light blue dress. "That'd look great on you."

"You think so?" Donna didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah, really. You should try it on." Jackie's voice was soft, but insistent. And the smile Donna rewarded her with was genuine.

And that was only part of why it was so very different from shopping with her mother.

Twenty minutes later, stepping out of her dressing room still lacing the side of her dress, Jackie was laughing so hard it hurt. "You kissed him, and that's what he said?!"

"Yeah, I asked him what he would have done differently, and he said, 'probably something with my lips…'"

Her giggles finally subsiding, Jackie reached forward to straighten the straps of the burgundy dress Donna was fidgeting with. "Really, sometimes I really don't know why you like him."

She was surprised when Donna chuckled lightly, and was even more taken aback by the absolutely adoring look that crossed the girl's face. "Sometimes I really don't know either. But I guess, it's just, he's been there my whole life. Not just around, but really with me, in the thick of it. Sometimes, things just don't even seem real without him. And lately, he just makes me feel _everything,_ you know? Like so scared and nervous, I don't know what to say or do. But yet, so safe and understood, I know I could say anything, and he'd still be right there. God, I sound so girly..."

Jackie gulped. Never before had she ever heard anything that mind-blowingly romantic, and yet it was so simple. She took a moment to hope that one day she'd know exactly how that felt, and was almost sad when she thought it would probably never be with Michael. But forcing that idea away, she stepped back to look appraisingly at her friend.

"I like it. I don't know if I _love_ it."

Donna nodded that she knew what she meant, then motioned for Jackie to take her turn and give a twirl. "Nice."

Jackie gave a shrug, looking at her reflection critcally, before a bit of apprehensive curiosity pushed across her face. "Hey, Donna?"

"Yeah."

"What about Hyde? You've known him forever, too. Do you have any feelings like that about him?"

Donna shook her head, looking as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. "Hyde? Uh uh, No. He's a great guy and all, though he won't admit it and does everything he can to hide it. But I've just never been able to see him that way. He' just not what I'm looking for, I guess."

Jackie bobbed her head thoughtfully, quickly ushering Donna back into more playful conversation about Fez's too-tight pants, as they returned to their dressing rooms. But as she zipped up the back of her next dress, she found herself wondering if Donna's admission was going to leave Hyde heartbroken, and why it left her suddenly feeling so relieved.

* * *

Hyde paced quietly across the Forman basement, wringing his hands as he went. Not that he was nervous or anything – he didn't get nervous. But having no idea why Kelso had called, asking to meet and discuss something important, well, it had definitely removed him from his comfort zone.

Typically, his moronic friend was anything but discreet or subtle, but today he had given no indication of what he wanted. So naturally, Hyde had assumed the worst.

That Kelso'd found out about the dance lessons.

And was thus either angry at him, for being secretive and monopolizing so much of Jackie's time.

Or wanted to burn him.

Either way, Hyde wasn't looking forward to it, and was preparing to frog his way out of this mess.

At the sound of footsteps, he quickly sank into his chair, taking but a second to adjust his shades and expression to reveal nothing. A moment later, Michael Kelso peaked into the basement, and finding only his requested guest, took a deep breath of relief and plopped onto the trusty old couch.

He glanced around nervously. "Hey, man, no one else is here right?"

"Yeah, Forman, Fez and Donna went to the hub a bit ago." Hyde wasn't sure why he made a conscious effort to hide that he knew exactly where Jackie was too.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something that's really, really important."

Hyde lifted an eyebrow, encouraging Kelso to get to the point already; impatience being one of the few emotions zen could afford.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but... I cheated on Jackie."

For the first time since he'd set his left pant leg on fire in the 6th grade, Hyde could honestly say that Michael Kelso had surprised him. "What? When? Why, man?"

"Why else? Because I could. Look, I didn't mean to or anything. But Pam Macey was just there, waiting for me outside driver's ed. today, and was like, 'So, Kelso, my ride's late, wanna make out?' And what was I supposed to do, say no? I mean, I didn't even remember Jackie until after we were done. But then I started really freaking out. I don't know what to do, man."

Hyde cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Uh, well, hadn't you said you were thinking of breaking up with her?"

Kelso rolled his eyes. "I always say that, Hyde. That doesn't mean I ever really think I'm going to do it. I love Jackie."

Hyde fought the urge to smack him for being so stupid, and let out a shaky breath, really glad his shades could hide his eyes as he blinked hard a few times. Pushing his voice to be cold and careless he prodded, "Why are you talking to me about this?"

" 'Cause you hate, Jackie. So you won't be like Donna or Fez, who'd probably tell her or something, just so she could dump me. And besides, you make out with random sluts that you don't care about all the time, so.."

"So, you figured I'd tell you it was no big deal, right?"

"Well, yeah, man. I thought if anyone would understand it would be you."

Hyde sniffed angrily, hating the insinuation, hating that up until two weeks ago Kelso would actually have been right for once, and hating above all else that now he actually cared that this was going to make a tiny cheerleader cry.

He really didn't know who he wanted to frog more…Kelso or himself.

* * *

Please review, it just takes a jiffy! 


	7. Chapter 7

If I Can't Have You…

Chapter 7

Author's Note: It's almost disco time! And I'm excited, but also I'm truly very apprehensive about this chapter. Please please please, if you read it, take a quick moment to review and let me know what you think? Is it too long? Is it too moody? Are they out of character? Keep me posted on your thoughts, and I hope I don't let anyone down with this….

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was feeling very conflicted. Her last lesson with Steven was in approximately sixteen minutes, and she was still undecided on whether sharing any information from her girl talk with Donna, specifically that he was stuck in the much-feared "friend only zone," was a good idea. On the one hand, she could tell him, and watch disappointment twitch across his face until he fought it back with his ever-watchful shield of apathy. She would know that she'd hurt him, however good intentioned-ly, but it would be in hopes that it would hurt less than if he went out there, gave it his all, and the redhead still dismissed him in favor of his best and oldest friend. On the other hand, she could keep quiet, for once in her young life, and give this last class her all, holding her breathe that his newfound lightness on his feet would in fact change Donna's mind, in a grand cinematically romantic way, before they discoed off into the Kenosha sunset. 

She found neither hand terrifically appealing, and she hated that the worry over what to do had been eating away at her for a day and a half. She hadn't seen Hyde but for a brief moment in the basement, and an even briefer passing at school, still this dilemma, that honestly had little to do with her, was gnawing at her gut in the most annoying way.

She wondered since when did she care so much about Steven Hyde's feelings, or a love life that was not her own?

And she just wished the whole ordeal was finished and over-with, as quickly as possible.

* * *

Standing on Jackie's street, hands shoved deep inside his pockets, he looked up, irritated, at the large and elaborate house before him. 

It really represented everything he hated. From the three stories of windows, all spotless and gleaming, to the meticulously kept shrubbery, which should have been showing the wear of fall but yet remained as obnoxiously green as on the first day of summer. It was pretentious and showy, wasteful and oversized, blatantly unnatural, and most importantly, it housed spoiled, rich people who cared only about themselves, and the most trivial and superficial things.

But somehow, he didn't mind it. He'd learned, albeit silently and reluctantly, that people can surprise you, and something about not judging a book by its cover, or some other crap like that. On the night of his first lesson, he'd walked to that door, tempted to bolt, dreading going inside a world he detested, even for a short moment.

Now, he was tempted to bolt again, but only because he feared going in there, and watching a girl he still swore he could barely stand, fall to pieces because of what he was about to tell her. Because he _had_ to tell her.

Didn't he?

* * *

Few times in her life had Jackie felt more uncomfortable. Since she'd opened the door, finding a particularly ill-tempered Hyde on her doorstep, they'd exchanged maybe 15 words or less. 

Most of which had a tone that could be best described as "prickly."

And none of which had been in any way pertaining to the rain cloud of rejection hanging over her pretty little head. She had at the last minute decided it was best to tell him; honesty was the best policy, after all. But every time she opened her mouth to speak, no sound would come out and her mouth would hang open until he looked at her so strangely, she'd clamp it shut again.

Maybe it was so hard to tell him because he appeared to be in such a foul mood anyway. He could hardly look at her, eyes grazing the walls and space in apparent avoidance, and when they did fall on her they looked unkind, almost angry. And for the very first time, she wished he'd put his glasses on.

But he didn't, and the iciness continued to disturb her as he moved her around, leading her roughly, his jaw set dangerously tight.

He dipped her low and then pulled her back to him harshly. She could feel his fingers scraping at her back through her thin shirt, pushing hard against her skin as she was held so close to his chest that she felt claustrophobic.

"Steven, you're hurting me."

Snapping his head to look down at her, his eyes grew wide than vacant.

He loosened his grip and backed away, mumbling a soft but insincere, "Sorry." Still painfully avoiding her eyes.

She pulled all the way out of his grasp, shaking her head as she stomped over to the record player.

All concern for his feelings temporarily forgotten, Jackie could hear the bitchiness ease into her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight? This is for you, remember? So if you are going to be your typical asshole-jerk-self, and you aren't even going to care, then you should just go home and stop wasting my time."

Before he had time to understand why, his stance grew defensive and his voice became biting. "Not care? Jackie, do you think I'd have been here, _every_ damn day, for the last two weeks, spending time with _you_, who I ha --"

Surprising even herself, her voice was much quieter, and colder, when she cut him off. "Steven Hyde, don't you dare finish that sentence. I've done the best I could, you aren't going to learn any more tonight, so let's do ourselves a favor and quit now before it gets ugly." He'd have thought it was strange that it looked as if dams were bursting at the edge of her eyes, if he'd have been calm enough to notice. "Please, get out of my house."

He smirked at her, "Gladly," before storming up the stairs… and away from her.

* * *

Waking up in a fog, Hyde pushed the thin and smoke-scented blanket from his body, and warily sat up on the sagging, old couch he sometimes called a bed. At his feet were an angry evening's worth of crushed, empty beer cans and a Grateful Dead ashtray, reminding him of exactly why he only felt _half_ there. 

Squinting his eyes and the widening them in an attempt to clear his vision, he stared patiently at his watch until he could begin to make out the numbers and hands.

Three in the afternoon. In 4 hours he'd be at the Forman's, stuffing into the Vista Cruiser with his three best friends, a redhead he wanted to focus all of his attention on, and a brunette who kept getting in the way.

Last night, alone and in a moment of drunken, drug-induced honesty, he'd asked himself, out loud, why he'd gotten so angry at her.

She'd been right, he was being a jerk. But he hadn't intended to direct it at her. He was angry at Kelso for cheating, and then for putting him in his current position. He was angry at himself for wasting so much of his time thinking about it, worrying about it. And then, without reason or explanation, he'd looked at her and felt suddenly angry at _her_, for being with someone who would cheat on her, for not seeing it coming, for not looking at him like she hated him anymore.

And not even in the emotional clarity only a haze of smoke and beer can create, did he have a clue. About any of it.

He pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as he made his way to the bathroom, cursing under his breath as he got ready, hating that he felt so horribly guilty.

* * *

"Here, Donna, let me do that." Jackie snapped, pushing not-so-gently on the shoulder of her friend, indicating she needed her to sit. 

Twisting the long strand of hair she held in her hand, she took two bobby pins from between her lips and accomplished in three seconds what Donna had been trying to do for an hour.

Rummaging around in her jewelry box, she found a brooch, silver and jade, and carefully attached it with a few more pins to her friend's hair.

"Huh. Thanks. That looks great."

"Of course it does, Donna. You are going to look breathtaking tonight."

A jumble of nerves and excitement, Donna was so internally giddy about the upcoming evening, she didn't even notice that Jackie's statement was less of a compliment and more of a command. But that's exactly what it was. Donna _was_ going to look amazing, Jackie demanded it. She was going to look so hot, and so sexy, that when she dramatically and obviously threw herself at Eric, it would be one more nail in the coffin of Steven Hyde. Jackie was so angry, it was _almost _worth toning down her own beauty to make Donna look even better.

Almost.

Jackie couldn't believe what an ungrateful ass he'd been. She also couldn't believe that she was surprised. And from the moment she'd thrown him out the day before, she had been fluctuating between indignant hurt and self-righteous anger.

To think she had wanted to spare him the night before. Wanted to protect him from rejection. Well, now she knew better. The friendship she thought they'd been forming was obviously a hoax. Now she was quite sure of that, and sure that he deserved whatever he got. And then some. And she really hoped, as gross as it would be, that Donna shoved her tongue down Eric's throat right in front of him.

* * *

"Oh, let's take some pictures! I'm ready, Steven get in closer. Let's all schmoosh together! Okay, big smiles…. Nice! And now, girls…look how pretty, smile…Nice! Alright, now boys….Oh so handsome!" 

Kitty Forman, so excited she was bouncing more than usual, was snapping photograph after photograph of the gaggle of teenagers before her, and showed no signs of stopping

"Okay, now let's--"

Stepping forward, Eric cut in, his voice one of mock eagerness. "Hey, mom, why don't I take a picture of you?"

"No, no, no, no. Ok, you'll be late, by now!"

Sliding into the back of the Vista Cruiser, Hyde felt dread in the pit of his stomach, twisting him up tighter and tighter. Well, part of that could be the hangover, but still.

Donna had almost pushed her way into front seat, fighting for the space beside Eric. And Hyde was almost painfully aware of the shy but fervent glances the two had been stealing at each other. Suddenly he felt like he was starting the race once everyone else was on the last lap. They were sitting close, but carefully not touching, as if they expected fireworks and explosions for even the tiniest brush. On her other side Fez's shoulder was pressed against hers, touching so completely, yet neither one even noticing. He feared that had he been sitting there, that's how it'd be. It wouldn't make a difference to her whether they touched or not. He'd be just a friend, a part of the scenery.

He was surprised at how he was more saddened by that than disappointed or jealous.

And it didn't help matters any that Jackie was ignoring him in the most obvious way. Or at least it was obvious to him. Sneaking a glance over at her, her petite frame further dwarfed the tall, goofy awkwardness of her boyfriend, where she sat wedged tightly against the window, shoulders squared back and her chin defiantly forward, as she looked quietly out the window. She was quiet and she wouldn't so much as look at him. And after two weeks of talking to her, being the center of her attention, it was at the very least unsettling.

And as he knew she was going to, she looked beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down, all of it waving this way and that in a gorgeous mess of curls. Her dress was a bright red, glowing against her flawless skin.

Growling and huffing in frustration, at his thoughts, at his feelings, at her, at Eric's swampy moon doggy glances at Donna, who also looked nothing short of incredible, he shifted his eyes outside his own window wanting to not see or observe another damn thing until they got to Kenosha.

* * *

The breath from the six teenagers, in varying degrees of apprehensive, had fogged up the glass at her side. Having smeared a small space of it with her hand to see a little clearer, Jackie took her pointer finger and began doodling around the edges. 

The November evening made the car window cool to her touch, little drops of condensation dampening her fingertip as she drew.

She drew a flower. Like the large scarlet bloom she had tucked so delicately into her hair. The petals were drapey and dramatic, and slightly smudgy due to her limited canvas. But she thought it was pretty, and it was the first thing since getting in the car with _him_ that made her smile.

Until a large, oblivious hand swiped at it roughly, until it disappeared as he called out to the other occupants of the car, "Hey, guys look! I think that's a Kenoshan hooker!"

Her head spinning to face him, her voice was high with irritation. "Michael! You idiot!"

"What?" He looked at her, helpless and confused, his eyes so innocent and round. He really hadn't meant to upset her. For a moment, her glare darted to the figure beside him, his blue eyes watching, practically waiting for her to explode and overreact, to pick a fight and ruin her own night in the process. Her eyes narrowed at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction, and then softening her expression with care moved to fix her eyes back on to the still bewildered Kelso.

"Nothing, baby. I'm sorry."

If she'd have still been looking at Hyde, she'd have noticed him wince at her soft, forgiving tone and the brilliant smile she shone on the undeserving.


	8. Chapter 8

If I Can't Have You…

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Do a little dance. Make a little love. Read That Disco Chapter, and review, tonight! Okay, I'm a gargantuan dork, but love this/hate this/are terrified of it, I wanna know what you think! Some parts of right out of the script, some parts are changed, molded to my liking. I struggled with it, but I hope it works out alright and that you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Never in her life had she witnessed anything so horrendous, so tasteless, so repulsive. And every inch of her was mortified as she watched her boyfriend, in his butt-huggers and new girl-y "kicks," make failing attempts at what can only be presumed he thought was dancing. 

His lanky body jerked and contorted in sharp spasms, each jolt landing nowhere near the songs pronounced beats. And the expression on his face suggested that he thought he was putting on quite the studly display.

Her cheeks flushed to the ruby color of her dress, she scoffed at his attempt to reach for her, and rushed as quickly, and covertly, as possible, away from him.

With a huff, and full body shudder, she plopped herself down at the table where her friends sat, begrudgingly taking the only available seat between Fez and Hyde.

"Ugh, _what_ is he doing? He looks ridiculous! Like he's hemorridging or something." She scrunched up her nose, talking mostly to herself, and feeling her body sink down further and further into the chair, somewhere between anger and embarrassment.

"Actually, I think it's more seizure-like." Eric threw out nonchalantly, and Jackie nodded sincerely while they all watched, mesmerized, as Kelso took center stage on the dance floor.

They'd been at the disco for approximately 40 minutes now and Jackie could see the night already was, and was going to remain, a disaster. Everyone else had immediately gone directly to the only table with more than two empty chairs, and allowed an awkward silence to stand between them and the rest of carefree, disco crowd.

Jackie, however, having not been called "shy" a single moment in her life, quickly made her way onto the dance floor, and in mere seconds found herself in the arms of an older, and quite talented, dancer name Dwayne.

And it worked exactly as she had hoped it would, pulling a jealous and possessive Michael from his chair, demanding that she dance with him, emphasizing to poor Dwayne that he was her _boyfriend_ at least 5 times.

But that was where Jackie's plan fell to pieces. Rather than striding in, sexy and defensive, to pull her into his arms and show her what a surprisingly, and breathtakingly, beautiful dancer he was, who could pull her and push her and spin her around until everyone stopped and stared and admired how wonderful they both looked, Michael Kelso had stepped on both feet, nearly dropped her twice, and proven to be nothing but a big, stupid oaf.

And now that big, stupid oaf was heading straight for her.

"Baby, where did you go?"

While half shouting over the loud music, half shouting in annoyance, Jackie crossed her arms and glared at him. "I had to get something for you to bite on, 'cause I told everyone you were having a seizure!"

"When do they play the disco music?" Fez asked, innocently, breaking into the tense staring match between the couple beside him.

Donna smiled apologetically. "This _is_ disco music."

"No, no. This is samba."

Jackie's eyes went to a shaded face at the sound of Hyde's voice. "Fez, it's disco man. It's crap."

Taking in his profiled face, she wondered if he just meant the music by that, and forgot how angry she was, for just a minute, to be disappointed. Maybe he meant the music, the dancing, the club, and by extension, her, were all crap. She felt a twist in her stomach.

Suddenly she sensed she'd been spoken to, but having tuned out all the voices in her internal assessment of Steven, it took her a minute to comprehend why Fez was standing, looking at her excitedly.

He wanted to dance with her. And her instinct was to be a little repulsed by this.

"No, I think I'm a little tired." Shooting a dirty "see-what-you-did-look at Kelso, before turning her face away, she was quite surprised when a soft finger pulled her chin around, repositioning her eyes to his.

"Don't resist me, mama. It's boogie time." Without a pause, or time for her to fight him, Fez had pulled her from her chair and led her away.

* * *

Hyde's eyes followed the two through the thickening crowd, glad that no one seemed to notice how intently he was watching her. 

"I think you just lost your date." Donna's eyes glanced playfully passed him to Kelso.

He wasn't surprised by it, but he definitely didn't like the tone of voice with which his friend barked back, "Yeah, well it's cool 'cause Jackie and I are history!" It bothered him to know how dismissive Kelso was of someone who seemed to love him. But he tried not to think about it, tried to forget anything about their relationship, particularly anything involving Pam Macey, because he had his own battle to win, the battle for Donna, and he didn't need anymore of Jackie-distractions.

But soon everyone's eyes, like his own, were glued to her anyway, as she and Fez moved easily to the music.

He recognized steps here and there. He noticed how Fez, who typically looked so weak, held her and led her so forcefully. And he hated that he noticed, and recognized, the look on her face that was so full of awe and wonder as Fez pushed her around. She looked as if she was having fun.

The Bee Gees continued to sing, and he knew Jackie would call the music "seductive", and his eyes, out of his mind's control, lowered to her hips as she made them sway and roll, perfectly matching the rhythm floating around her. Finally forcing himself to look away, only briefly thinking that her eyes looked darker, more intense and beautiful than usual, he cleared his throat and stared purposefully down at the table.

"She must not weigh that much," Eric stated as he looked up again in time to see Fez lift her, effortlessly.

Hyde had to bite his tongue to keep from assuring Eric that she didn't.

A new song started, one he recognized from his lessons in the basement. And before they'd even made it all the way to the table, Fez was pulling Jackie back out to dance.

He took his glass and gulped down the warm, melted ice, tasting the slightest remnant of sweet coke, needing to relieve his suddenly painfully dry throat.

"Wow, they are really good!" Eric seemed genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, if you wanna dance that way."

Hyde was about to turn to the sneering Kelso with a burn about 'that way' versus the pretty boy's way of dancing, when Donna's voice caught his attention.

"I would love to dance that way."

And suddenly, he forgot brunettes and their cheating boyfriends, and a siren went off in his head. This was his chance, this was why he was here to begin with, he could do this, he could show her.

"You wanna dance?"

Surprised, Donna turned to him, but her smile was still bright and genuine, "Sure."

Removing his shades, he stood, so nervous he felt his knees shaking slightly. He held out his hand to help her up, and then led her away from best friends who loved her and confusing thoughts of another girl.

Swallowing deep and hard, forcing down his nerves, and really any feeling other than confidence, he danced her back and forth, never once letting his gaze leave her face.

"You dance?" Her tone was playful and astonished at the same time.

"Actually you're my first." Well, his first that wasn't a lesson…and he didn't figure she needed to know that.

"I'm your first? I'm flattered." Again she sounded as if she was teasing, but also as if she was frightened of something. As if she found herself somewhere she'd never expected to be.

Listening with newly trained ears, he leaned her back and dipped her at a point where he truly felt it to his bones, and staring at her so hard it hurt, he sucked it up and told her. "Donna, man, I feel like I really want to kiss you right now."

She smiled like she thought he was joking. Like she hoped he was.

"I'm serious." His body was tense, his heart stopped for a second. He was serious, _completely_ serious.

And completely terrified.

And his gut felt like it was being assaulted by a thousand ninjas when she laughed the thought away, with pseudo-coyness, and said, "Shut up and dance."

So he did. The song ended, and in slow motion he waited for his heart to sink as she looked relieved and eager, when Eric asked to cut in.

But it never did.

* * *

Maybe she'd been wrong that the evening would be a total waste. She'd had fun dancing with Fez. And she was just as shocked by that as anyone else. But half way through their fourth dance, they'd heard a familiar scream, just in time to see Michael pointing in dismay at a woman's shoes…that matched his own. In a slur of accent and worry, Fez had muttered something about his 'poor Kelso,' and scurried off without a second glance. And so now she was alone again. 

Making her way over to their table, she was surprised to only find Steven sitting there. She had seen him take Donna out onto the floor, but now taking a quick survey of the room she found the red head and Eric leaning against a wall, talking, both smiling so wide she thought their faces would be sore in the morning, and occasionally taking a peak at the crying Kelso, a few feet away with Fez, trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle their laughter.

Looking back to Hyde she was surprised he didn't seem sadder, more devastated by this. She thought even the master of aloofness would be shaken by rejection. And as mad as she thought she was at him, she was surprised by her own gentleness as she finally sat beside him, and delicately placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

He sniffed at the air and sat up straighter at the sound of her voice, and she wondered if he hadn't even noticed she was there, or that she was touching him, before she spoke.

Recoiling slightly at the defensive look that crossed his face as he looked at her, she moved her hand to her lap, playing with the sheer layer of fabric on her dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

She sighed. His tone wasn't cold, or even cruel, but it was definitely distant and wary. She didn't want it to be like this.

"Look, Steven, I'm sorry about last night. We both were in horrible moods, and well, I guess I overreacted. I'm really sorry. You maybe a dirty burnout jerk, but it was nice not hating each other." She playfully ran her shoulder into his.

He smirked at her. "Whoever said I didn't hate you."

"Well, your hands for one. Mr. Sneaky-Cop-a-Feel." He laughed at her blatant teasing, and at the snorty-giggle she let out, but he might have blushed slightly if he had been capable of such wussy acts because she wasn't wrong.

They fell back into silence, but a comfortable one for a change, and Jackie looked back to where Donna and Eric still were, completely wrapped up in each other, without so much as touching hands.

And she knew Steven had to already know he didn't have a chance.

"So I saw you dancing. You looked really good, Steven."

He smiled slightly, but it was a sad one, "Yeah, but I don't think dancing was enough to make a difference. Forman's got this one in the bag."

She nodded knowingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm starting to think maybe I'm not as disappointed as I thought I'd be."

"Oh?"

"But thank you, ya know. For the uh, well, you know."

"Your welcome."

He threw a look over his shoulder at her boyfriend, face twisted mid-whine while Fez patted his back comfortingly. "Why aren't you over there, tell him it's not so bad to have girl's shoes on."

She followed his eyes. "I don't know. I feel bad, but I've been so impatient with him lately, I'm afraid I'd say something mean and just make it worse. I'll make it up to him later."

He could tell that she did feel bad, but that she also felt helpless. Once upon a time he'd thought she was shallow and empty headed enough to be perfect of Kelso. Now he was sure he was pretty wrong about that. Rolling his eyes, he was tempted to open his mouth and tell her just that. And to tell her about Pam Macey. But then she looked at him, expertly pushing the layers of emotion from her face and leaving only the excitement of the little girl he knew she still was inside. "Steven Hyde, would you like to dance with me?"

He laughed, and looking to where their four friends were assuredly to wrapped up in themselves to take notice, he took her small hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

As the next song started, Thelma Houston's "Don't Leave Me This Way," he took the now familiar frame close to his body and smirked at her, when she let out a surprise yelp as he brushed his hand across her ass.

"Steven!"

She tried to look upset, but he knew she was really laughing, so he shrugged, looking as innocent as he could. "Sorry, Mr. Sneaky-Cop-a-Feel couldn't help himself."

And he was so very relieved to see her smile up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

If I Can't Have You…

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

The word 'Awkward' was currently engraved in Jackie Burkhart's mind, bolded and underlined so that with every breath, every blink, she was reminded of just how uncomfortable she was…and of the unsettling fact that she wasn't sure why. 

The rest of the night at the disco had been fine, could even be qualified as good when she thought hard about it. Her and Steven had danced through a few more songs (discreetly, of course, to keep from attracting too much attention) and had just returned to their table in time to find the rest of their friends resurfacing from their own dilemmas and distractions, all ready to bid goodnight to Kenosha. Sharing a secret, subtle smile with Hyde before sliding out of the backseat, Jackie had been dropped off at her house with a genuine sense of relief and contentment. After all, she'd had a nice time, and their truce had been restored, her anger dissolved.

But sadly, the morning light revealed a different mix of emotions, one of the most notable being confusion.

Where did they go from here?

She had no idea what their new dynamic entailed, and had even less of a clue on how to act around him now. The lessons were over, but that didn't mean she could forget they'd happened. The desire to burn him, outside of playful teasing, had vanished. The fiery glare, the special one she knew he had taken great pride in extracting from her so many times before, didn't seem to exist anymore. But were they friends? Was it okay to talk and joke and smile, when everyone else was around? She feared that the answer was 'no.' And she was equally afraid of asking herself why that thought upset her so much.

She'd avoided the basement all day Sunday. Despite invites from both Michael and Donna, she'd simply said she had more homework than usual and honestly, hadn't been feeling well.

But she couldn't stay away long – the small television and lumpy couch had become too big a part of her life. And that's why she found herself there, late on Monday afternoon, seated stiffly between Donna and Fez, trying not to glance at Steven and silently praying that he'd leave the room.

Finally, the stillness was too much, pressing her discomfort even further into her skin. Searching for a conversation starter it occurred to her that her very reason for coming to the basement to begin with was significantly absent. "Has anyone seen Michael? I thought he'd be here?" Other than a small ripple in her voice at the start, she didn't believe Donna or Fez could tell that anything was amiss, and she looked around to her companions with casual curiosity.

She thought she saw Steven's body tense, but figured it was just her imagination. Why would he care that she was asking about her boyfriend? And when he offered a shrug, his eyes never leaving the screen, she relaxed a bit in thanks that he didn't take the opportunity to burn with some snide remark about her own boyfriend hiding from her.

Donna too answered in the negative, but when she turned to Fez she was surprised, and alarmed, to find him looking nervous and guilty. "Fez? Do you know where Michael is?"

"Well, uh. I don't know where he is_ now_."

Jackie felt her eyebrows draw together in a questioning gaze.

"But last time I saw him he was walking towards the Hub." Fez's voice shook slightly, and tiny beads of sweat seemed to appear across his brow.

Jackie's eyes narrowed, and she almost felt ashamed about the suspicion she could feel spreading within her. "With who? Eric's helping Red, and everyone else is down here?"

"I think her name is Pam? Pam Macey?"

"What?!" Jackie's squeal was loud and sharp, and if she could have seen anything other than the reds of hurt and anger she'd have noticed her friends all simultaneously jump in surprise.

Quickly she pushed herself up off the couch, and stood with her slender arms crossed in front of her, effectively blocking the TV with her full skirt and stern stare. "What do you mean he was going to the Hub with Pam Macey? Like on a date? Everyone knows Pam Macey is the school's biggest slut, well since Eric's sister graduated!"

Jackie could feel her blood boiling, her pulse racing, her ears ringing. Was Michael cheating on her? He wouldn't, he couldn't.

Could he?

Of course he could, he was Michael Kelso. He could get any girl, and why would he turn down attention and affection when she had been so neglectful lately. Michael said he loved her, but did he mean it? She was so impatient with him, and she knew she made him feel bad, but he was so dumb sometimes that she couldn't always stop herself. Of course, that didn't make it okay. She was his girlfriend. And that demanded a certain amount of honesty and fidelity.

Jackie's mind raced as she waited, one eyebrow quirked up, for Fez to further divulge all that he knew. When her friend just continued to watch her, looking uneasy and helpless, she feared that there would be no magical explanation that made it alright for her boyfriend to be out God-Knows-Where doing God-Knows-What with Pam Macey.

"I think they were working on a school project."

At the sound of Steven's voice, Jackie's big eyes flew to her left, full of hope and relief. And gratitude.

* * *

As soon as the words flew from his mouth, Steven Hyde had no idea why he did it. It was a blatant lie, and one that he could in no way benefit from. In fact it almost hurt him to say it. And after all, hadn't he been spending hours agonizing over how to tell Jackie the very thing he just kept her from finding out on her own? 

But there was something in the way she had reacted, a flash of remorse blending with the shock and the hurt that made him want to say whatever, do whatever, was necessary to erase it from her features. How could she feel bad, or responsible, for the fact that the moron had cheated on her, was cheating on her? She still needed to know, he truly believed that now, but it should be done delicately…in a way that made it clear that it wasn't, couldn't ever be, her fault.

Half way through this analysis of his own action, it occurred to Hyde how very much this internal process suggested he cared about the petite girl finally setting back on to the couch, a mere foot away.

And it startled him because a) it was very out of character for him to care about anything; and b) he'd spent the majority of the last twenty-four hours convincing himself that it wasn't true.

With very little success he might add.

But it'd been weird. In the two weeks he'd spent sneaking around with her, spending most of his free time with her, it wasn't as if he'd changed his mind about her. She _**was**_ spoiled. And sometimes disgustingly superficial. Not to mention, she could bitch and whine better than anyone else he'd ever met. But he had learned so much more about her. She was spoiled because she had neglectful parents who tried to buy her love and forgiveness. She was superficial because she'd been taught that her worth was entirely dependent on how perfect she looked, how perfect she seemed. She bitched and whined because she was lonely, angry, miserable…and Hyde couldn't deny that he could relate to that. He hadn't really changed his mind about her, but he'd definitely changed his mind about how different he had thought they were. And apparently, that changed a few other things.

He snuck a glance back over to the couch where Jackie now sat, looking much more relaxed, as she giggled at something Donna said and playfully smacked Fez's tickling hands away.

Yes, he'd only prolonged the inevitable. But a sappy part of him, hidden so deep that he hadn't known he had it, watched her smile and thought that maybe it was worth it.

* * *

Author's Note: Please take a second to review…I'm trying to ease my way back into my fics, and am incredibly nervous. This chapter is short, and not very great, but this was like my third attempt at it and I figured I just needed to push past it. Any constructive criticism if appreciated, and just a great big thanks for reading! 


End file.
